Can't Do It Without You
by XxMissWriter16xX
Summary: Ally's stepfather is moving to New York, taking her and her mother with him. When Austin and Ally get in a fight and Austin takes it too far, she doesn't say goodbye, and they don't keep in touch. But when they meet again, will Austin recognize her, and will she let him in? Will they fall in love even after all they've been through?
1. Phones and Flashbacks

**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction, so hang in there while I do my best! I appreciate any feedback- good, bad, anything. Thanks!**

**By the way, in this story: **

**-Ally's dad is dead **

**-Sonic Boom was run by her mom **

**-Ally never had a crush on Dallas**

**-Austin never met her mom**

**Disclaimer: Actually, I DO own Austin and Ally. I also own a baby unicorn, a flying pig, and 2 continents.**

**Anyway, on with the story! :D**

I collapse on my bed with a groan. I can't wait any longer! I get to go to my dream school, MUNY, tomorrow, and I CAN'T WAIT ANY MORE. I JUST CAN'T.

My mom and stepfather are on a date, and I'm home alone. I lift my head off the soft blankets just enough to see out the window- a gorgeous view of _buildings, buildings, and more buildings. Yay._ Feeling bored, I turn on my phone. Dallas, my step brother, used it earlier, and it's almost out of battery. I notice he changed my wallpaper again.

"Ahhhhh!" I shriek, chucking my innocent flip-phone across the room, where it smacks into my closet with a sickening _crack_ and falls to the floor. I grimace, but honestly, I want nothing do with that devil phone.

As if I have seen a ghost, I back against the wall and slide down it slowly, my hands running through my long hair, lost in a memory from three years ago. If that's Dallas' idea of a joke, it's sick. Although what I'd seen is only a picture, I shudder as memories flood my mind…

"_Good morning, actors!" exclaimed Dez cheerily as he joined me, Trish, and HIM at the table by Mini's. "Nothing like a good night's sleep to forget _all_ the reasons why you're mad at someone."_

"_I haven't forgotten," I replied. "I'm still mad at him for meeting with another song writer."_

"_And I'm still mad at her for not wanting to be my partner," HE shot back, glaring at me._

"_Can you blame me?" I muttered._

No. I am not going through this again. No. No! Tears threaten to fall, but the memories won't stop.

_HIS glare darkened. I fidgeted uncomfortably under HIS stare. "Can _you_ blame _me_ for meeting with another songwriter? Now that you're over your stage fright, you don't have time for my career!"_

"_Do you hear yourself? This is my life, not yours. I can't just drop everything to write you a new song!" I exclaimed. Neither of us noticed Trish and Dez backing away slowly, eyes wide._

_HE pushed back HIS chair, standing up. "You see, _this_," HE gestured towards me as I raised an eyebrow, "is why my other songwriter is better." HE rolled his eyes._

Tear.

_What HE said stung, but I clenched my fists and fired back: "Well, if she's so wonderful, then why don't you hire her as your songwriter instead?" It wasn't a challenge- it was a question. But HE misunderstood._

"_You're right!" HE exclaimed with a cold laugh. "Why am I wasting my time with you? You've done nothing to help my career anyway- you're really rather unnecessary." I choked on pure air. My heart stopped. HE smirked, knowing that HE'd hurt me. What HE didn't know was that HE'd wedged a knife into my heart and sliced it to pieces._

Tear_._

"_You don't mean that, you liar," I growled._

"_Oh, but I do." HE stared down at me. As I looked into HIS eyes, the only expression I could read was... _happiness_._

"_You think you've won, don't you?" I said angrily. "Sure. You won this battle. Congratulations. But you know what? You lost a friend." I pushed in my chair, shoved my book in my bag and slung it over my shoulder, and speed-walked out of the mall._

Tear_. _

…

_Riiiiiip._

_Riiiiiip!_

_RIIIIIIP!_

_I tore them out. Each and every one. The pages of songs we wrote together. Any diary entries that mentioned HIM. Gone. Trash. I even burned some that mentioned any _feelings_ I had towards HIM. I sank to the ground in tears, when I heard the door slam. Mom was home! I wiped away my tears and put on a happy face, then ran down the stairs to meet her. _

"_Hey Mom, how did your da…" she shoved her hand in my face, wiggling her fingers happily. _

"_HE PROPOSED!" she screamed. I momentarily put aside my problems and smiled genuinely. _

"_Really?! That is so great, Mom! Congrats!"_

_Her smile faltered and she shuffled her feet. "Um, Ally… there's one thing you should know about Mr. Centineo… his job will require us to move to New York."_

…

Alright. I can do this._ I raised my fist to knock on HIS door. After I found out that I was moving, I knew I had to talk with HIM. I couldn't move to another part of the country without HIM as my friend._

Break down the walls

Whoa

Don't be afraid to-

"_Hello?" I picked up my phone, silently reprimanding myself for forgetting to change my ringtone._

"_Oh Ally, I'm SO sorry! He's just a jerk, forget about him, really! I'll beat him up if you want, you know I-" _

_I cut her off. "What are you talking about, Trish?"_

"_The- the email from A… y-you know who." she stuttered, confused._

"_Oh. Uh, what did it say?"_

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell,"she began hesitantly. _

_I sighed. "Trish."_

"_Okay, okay. It said 'Hangin with my new partner, Rydel! She's so cool! We will be partners forever!' …with a smiley face," she said sadly._

_I was stunned. "I-I gotta go. Th-thanks Trish." I hung up before she could respond. I stared at my fist, frozen against HIS front door. I slowly lowered it and walked away. As soon as I was off HIS front porch, I turned around and ran home._

…

And now I'm here, 3 years later. Ally Centineo, 19 year old girl who's as shy as possible. You see, after I left HIM, my confidence faded. Now I'm back at square one, a shy songwriter who wears flowered dresses and vests every _single_ day.

I sigh as more tears fall.

All because of a picture of Austin Moon.

…

**Question: Do I HAVE to do disclaimers? They bug me.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Just so you know, I am planning to make this story funny, and A LOT less dramatic and sad. It just needed to be like this for the back story.**

**I'll try to update as often as possible, but I have company coming this weekend, and during the week I have HW. I will do my best, though, and the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update! Thanks! **

**Bye,**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	2. Schools and Surprises

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but we had company from out of town staying over. Plus, we got a new computer and it doesn't have Word on it- so I'm writing this on my parents' iPad. Anyway, here comes the story!**

**Austin: Buckle up, cuz we're in for a ride! What up?!**

**Ally: Already buckled up, avoid the worst but safety first! What up- BOOM!**

**(From Albums and Auditions)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about it, now would I?**

_Ding- ding- din- di- di di di di- DING DONG!_

I moan and stuff my pillow over my head. When the ringing doesn't stop after a few minutes, I smack my alarm clock, which skids across my nightstand and hits the floor with a _thump_.

_Ding- ding do- din- ding dong-_

Sighing, I clamber out of bed sleepily and shuffle down the stairs. Since Dallas spent the night at a friends' house and my mom and stepdad are heavy sleepers, I am the only one left to investigate the noise.

_Ding- ding- ding dong- di- ding dong!_

I look around the house. What could it be? But then my fuzzy brain realizes it's the doorbell. So, I drag my feet to the door and open it.

What I see is DEFINITELY not what I expected. Instead of an obnoxious, loud salesman, I find an obnoxious, loud _best friend_. She's staring intently at the doorbell and pressing it repeatedly. When she finally looks up, she grins and throws her arms around me.

When she lets go, she exclaims, with a broad smile, "Guess who's going to MUNY?"

I gasp. "Oh my gosh! Trish... You're gong to MUNY?!" I hug her again. Then-

"Wow, Ally! Even after 3 years you're good at this game!" A grinning redhead jumps out of a tree (don't ask me why), landing on his butt with an _oomph_!

"Dez!" He jumps up, brushing himself off. Then he pulls me into a bear hug. When he pulls away, we look each other up and down.

"Awww! You're still as short as you used to be!" He exclaims, ruffling my hair playfully. I roll my eyes. He's wearing blue-and-green striped pants and a yellow-and-red checkered shirt with a cat on it. Someone hasn't changed _at all_.

"Still a doof, right?" says Trish, reading my mind. Kinda. She sighs happily. "But he's my doof."

I gasp. "Are you guys-"

"Ewww!" they shriek in unison.

"No!" Cries Trish. "We made a bet, and I won. So he has to do whatever I desire until the end of the week."

That makes more sense. I grin. Team Austin is- erm... Never mind.

...

As Trish and I drive to MUNY to begin the year, we chat. A lot.

"I've been in many performances in Broadway and in Dez's movies. I've played SO many roles that I can't even keep track! Okay, okay, 27. Not that it matters... But it does **(Liv and Maddie: Move-a-Rooney)**. And the awesome part is that I don't have to get jobs anymore! Ah... And when I was in High School Musical 4, playing the roles of Troy, Gabriella, and Lupita **(Filmmaking and Fear breaking)**, Dez told me I was a really good singer, and he recommended me to MUNY!" She babbles.

I told her all about my stage fright, my family, and basically everything else to know about me now. After all, I haven't seen her in three years! Well, we've FaceTimed and texted and emailed and stuff, but... It's not the same.

Turns out, Dez is going to the film school a few blocks away - FUNY. Kinda ironic, cuz he is funny... Get it? FUNY and funny. I tell Trish about my hilarious finding, but when I raise my hand for a high five, I'm ignored. Probably cuz she's driving. Yeah, that's it.

Anyway, they have no where to stay, so, after calling my mom, I tell her that she and Dez can stay with us.

Before I know it, we're at the school. I stare at it in awe. The grounds are so beautiful, with flowers, trees, and squirrels! The buildings are tall and majestic, with stone walls and maroon panels on the roof (the school colors are maroon, silver and white). Young adults stroll along, sipping Starbucks or playing instruments. I sigh, content. It's like my dream world.

Trish leads the way to the principal's office. Her expensive heels _clip-clop_ against the smooth wooden floors. I raise my fist knock on the door, but Trish is already throwing the it open and strutting in boldly. I shrug and follow.

"We're here for our schedules." Trish says, sounding bored.

"Please," I add.

The principal looks up and adjusts her glasses.

She compares us to our photos (how she got them, I may never know) and nods her consent. She hands us our schedules and we huddle close together to look at them.

"We have all the same classes!" Trish shrieks. I hug her and glance at my teachers' names. John Smith... Basic. Guitarla Drumly... Exotic **(Tunes and Trials)**_._ Austin Moon... Oh crud.

And everything goes black.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I have an idea for the next one, but it depends on when I will get a chance to write it.**

**Yayitsme: Turns out I have to put disclaimers. Darn... But thanks!**

**Buttercup: I got it at the Rainbow Shop. They also sell dragons, fairies, and magic wands! Haha thanks :)**

**Gabby18: Awww shucks :D that means a lot thank you so much!**

**Lalalandlovatic96: I totally agree- don't worry, he will have to fight for his forgiveness. And thanks!**

**Pokegrl123: Thanks! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I want to be an author someday, so your feedback means more than you can imagine. Seriously, one positive review leaves me smiling for, like, an hour. **

**Ciao (Italian),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	3. Wigs and Worries

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites- they really make my day. I hope this chapter satisfies you all, and if you have any suggestions, complaints, anything- let me know! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Austin and Ally. But, every night I dream that I do, and that Auslly are together forever... Maybe I should see a therapist.**

"No. Absolutely not."

But Ally, come on. This is your dream school! You can't just drop out because of a boy!"

"Can too!"

My mom sighs, and I continue frantically dusting my room. (I clean when I'm upset **(Managers and Meatballs)**.)

"Fine. But you know Trish won't stand for this, right?"

I cross my arms stubbornly and reply, nose in the air, "Then she'll have to sit." It takes a lot of will power not to attempt a high five, but since I'm angry, I pull through. My mom sighs again, shrugs her shoulders, and walks out of my room.

After I fainted in the principals office, I was taken home instead of continuing at school. So, Trish and I missed the first day, but the principal said it's okay. She wants us to go back tomorrow- and I won't.

So far, Jack (my stepdad), Dez, Dallas, and my mom have lectured me about "not giving up" and "following your dreams" and yada yada yada. But I am NOT going back into the bear cave if I've already escaped the bear once. I don't care if it's my dream to explore the cave, it is not worth encountering the bear. Because I still have the scars from the last bear attack.

...

_I walk through the halls, head down. I don't know why I feel so sad, but I know it has to do with Trish. So I continue to wander the halls until I see her. She's standing next to Dez and Austin, and they're laughing and pointing at me. They start calling me names, like "horrible songwriter" and "terrible best friend"._

_Then they turn into my mom, Jack, and Dallas. They shake their heads, and look at me in disgust. Then, they become zebras and gallop away. I'm confused now, so I reach out to a passerby with blond hair. When he turns around, I realize it's Austin. He speaks to me, saying "Ally! Ally! Ally!" I know that voice, but it's not his. "Ally! Ally, wake up!"_

"Ally!" Trish is holding my shoulders and shaking me with so much force that when she lets go, I roll off the bed. I must've fallen asleep earlier, because when I look at the time, it's 5:15pm.

"I have an idea to fix this problem!" She exclaims. I yawn but motion for her to continue. "You know how I've been in a lot of plays and movies and stuff? Well, sometimes I have to play roles of people who don't look like me. So, even though I think you and Austin are meant to be and should end this fight, As your BFFL, it is my duty to help you with your problems. So, I'm going to help you get in disguise!"

...

I take a deep breath and pat down my hair, although it's already as straight as it can be. I'll admit, I'm not too fond of being considered a blond, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm wearing an off-white dress with baby blue flowers on it, with a light brown vest and light brown sandals. My straight, silky blond wig is tied in a ponytail near my right ear, and it flows over my shoulder.

I turn the corner into Aus- Mr. Moon's class, and am greeted by his friendly smile. He's wearing ripped skinny jeans with a chain, and a red t-shirt with a few dog tags. He looks the same, if not more tall and tan.

"Ah, welcome, Miss Centineo." he says, without checking his attendance sheet. "I'm Mr. Moon, your music teacher- but call me Austin. I'm sorry you couldn't make it yesterday, but we didn't learn anything new, so I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. Just come by class after school- I need to talk to you."

I don't trust myself to speak, so I give him a small smile and a nod, and then hurry to my seat.

He's just how I remember him. Somehow, the fact that he hasn't changed much brings tears to my eyes. It feels like my leaving didn't affect him. I guess that it affected me so much that it frustrates me to see him so happy, and carefree, and-

"TRISH!" I!m jerked out of my thoughts by a very UN-professional screech from my teacher. He throws his arms around her and starts babbling. "Oh man, I didn't know you were going here! It's so cool that you're here! Did you know Dez is across the street? We are all together! Well, except... erm... Uh..." He trails off awkwardly.

Trish glances at me with a look that clearly reads _Oh please PLEASE let me tell him!_, but I shake my head vigorously and she glares at me. Then, she turns back to Austin and says, through gritted teeth, "Nice to see you too, Austin. Sure do wish Ally were here!" And she walks to her desk with a frown.

...

It's after school, and I am about to enter his classroom when a soft voice makes it's way to my ears- and then my heart.

_"There's no way I can make it without you,_

_Do it without you,_

_Be here without you._

_It's no fun when you're doing a solo,_

_With you it's like whoa,_

_Yeah and I know_- oh, hey." He says.

"That-that was really good." I stutter. That was the song he sung when I thought I was leaving for MUNY.

"Thanks," he shrugs. "It's about someone I really miss."

He misses me? Awww... NO! He's too late to make up for his mistake. "What happened?" I mentally slap myself for asking.

Austin shrugs. "I made a mistake, and she left. Kind of a overreaction, if you ask me, but I _was_ a bit of a jerk..."

I blow up. "A bit? Ha! What you did was unforgivable! I can't believe you-"

"What do you know about this?" He questions suspiciously.

"Uh... Trish told me..." I mutter lamely.

He sighs and runs his hands though his hair. "I just wish I could take it back, you know? I hope she understands that." I look at my feet, ignoring his gaze.

"I didn't know... If she knew. Anyway... I, um, have to go." I sling my bag over my shoulder and turn towards the door to exit, but he grabs my arm. I freeze.

"Wait! I like to get to know my students, and you seem nice and around my age, and... Well... Do you want to go to the pool with me later?"

"Uhh..." I stutter awkwardly, "I have lots of homework..."

"Ally, I _work_ here. I know for a fact that not a single teacher here gave out homework today." He says with a smirk.

"Oh, we'd love to go to the pool with you, Austin!" A voice gushes from the hallway. I cringe. Guess who it was?

"Oh, that's awesome! See ya later, Ally! Bye, Trish!" He grabs his bag and runs out, a smile on his face.

"You know," says Trish, "I was there for most of that conversation. Don't try to frame me again."

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll do my best to update in the next few days, but no promises. All I can say is that the more reviews, the quicker the update (and the more free time, but that isn't anything you can help me with). **

**CyanStar3: Thanks! **

**Buttercup: LOL Thanks! **

**Adios (Spanish),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	4. Pools and Pretenders

**Heh heh... Hey... I am so sorry for not updating in TWO WHOLE WEEKS! I've been busy, and the computer and wifi were being replaced... Sorry! It won't happen again!**

**Okay, so the other day I was playing some A&A music, and my little sister says: "That is so lame."**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**You did NOT just go there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but that's okay, cuz it's "lame."**

I stand, looking out at the water from the other side of the glass doors. Austin's laying on a lounge chair by the pool. I have a... Trish-like idea.

Grabbing the baseball cap that he he's left on the table next to him, I creep to the water and dip the hat into it. I tip-toe back to him and pour it on his head.

"Ahhhhh!" He shrieks in a very girly manner. He jumps up, shaking his hair like a wet dog. I erupt in giggles, and he stares at me. "Oh, you are going to pay for that, Centineo..." I freeze, then turn and run as fast as I can back to the double-doors that lead to the apartments, but he's too fast for me. Grabbing my waist, he lifts me off the ground and spins me around. I throw my head back laughing, until I realize where we are.

"A-Austin, you don't want to do this. Really. I can't swim. I'll drown. I-" he, being VERY strong, lifts me so that I'm dangling above the water. My hands fly to my messy, blond bun.

"You got me wet, now I get you wet," he says mischievously. Then, I'm in the water. As I sink lower, I look up and see my wig float away from me and towards the surface. I frantically swim up and slap it on my head, gasping for air. Before Austin can say anything, I jump out and run into the restroom.

Re-fastening my wig, I take a deep breath and slowly walk back out. Austin is waiting for me, leaning against the wall. When he sees me, he perks up, flipping his hair in an adorable way that makes me want to run over and squeeze the life out of him... wait- WHAT?!

"You okay?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just... Got, uh, water up my nose." I mutter. "Heh, heh." He shrugs, and I breathe a sigh of relief. He bought my excuse!

"So, you wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

As we walk we start talking. "So Ally- what kind of things do you like?" he says.

"Hmmm..." I pretend to think, then I turn back to him, smiling widely. "I like pickles **(Rockers and Writers)**."

He laughs. "That's what Ally liked." Then he looks at me and must think that I am confused, because he elaborates. "Ally Dawson. The one that left. My song writer, best friend, crush..." I stopped in my tracks.

"You liked m-her?!"

He nods. "And I still do. She was so... How do I say it... Perfectly imperfect. Beautiful, but not self-centered. Smart, but not a know-it-all. You too have a lot in common, you know." Apparently not hearing my quiet snicker "ya think?", he continues to rant about me. "I mean you both like pickles, and you both like music, and you both are easy to talk to."

I grin as we reach the small ice cream shop. "I'll have the Fruity Mint Swirl, please," I say happily. The man at the counter turns and scoops some of my favorite treat into a cone and hands it to me with a wink.

"Here you go, pretty lady," he says.

I blush. "Thanks." Austin stiffens next to me and he glares at the guy. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me next to him. I look up at him, amused. He rolls his eyes and mouths _just go with it_. Aww, Austin is getting all jealous (but I don't know why- he likes Ally brown-hair, not Ally blond-hair)! He's so cute when he's- oh, no. No. I don't have a crush on him! I can't! It doesn't make sense to hate and love someone at the same time! Whoa... Did I say love?! I'm in WAY over my head.

Austin and the ice cream dude have a stare down, before the latter says through gritted teeth, "and what would you like, _sir_?" Austin asks for a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and begins digging through his wallet. I frown, and quickly look through my purse. I don't want him to pay, but he has to - I've lost my wallet! I frown and lick my ice cream sadly. After Austin pays, he looks at me sheepishly and digs my wallet out of his back pocket.

"I knew you wouldn't let me pay, so while you were in the bathroom, I took this from your purse." He blushes and hands me my wallet. I roll my eyes and we make our way back to campus.

"So how did you become a teacher?" I ask. Since he left, I found multiple magazines that mentioned him and his career, so I took to avoiding them.

"Well, my career kind of bombed When Ally left. She wasn't just my songwriter, but my inspiration." My heart melts as he absent-mindedly rambles on about me. "She still is. I wonder where she is now."

"Heh heh... Me too..." I shuffle my feet awkwardly.

Trying to lighten the mood, he says "Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you and Trish come with me and Dez and have dinner tomorrow night? Oh- Dez is my friend. I've known him-"

"Your whole life, through kindergarten, through when you lost your pants to the umbrella, yeah, I know," I laugh, until I notice how he's staring at me. "Um... Trish told me."

"Man," he chuckles, "I've got to quit telling that girl my secrets! She can keep those almost as well as she can keep jobs."

I laugh more than I probably should.

**(Dez moment) **

***drops the camera* **

**And CUT!**

**Alright, gotta go. My dad said to stop typing, but I said:**

**"But I'm on a role! You know what they say- once that bacon gets groovin', there ain't no stoppin' that sizzle! Sssssssssssss..."**

**Okay, attention Auslly shippers! If you haven't yet, go on YouTube and look up **Austin and Ally Proms and Promises**! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Review! And please let me know when you think he should find out it's her- I've got lots of ideas... *evil laugh***

**Queenc1: Thanks!**

**Buttercup: You are awesome! Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter! And Ally says thanks- she needs it.**

**Pokegrl123: Hehe WHOO HOO! And here ya go!**

**AustinAllyAuslly: Aww shucks :D Thanks so much!**

**Lexi: Thanks so so so much!**

**Aloha (Hawaiian),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	5. Dinners and Dimwits

**Hey! So, here's chapter 5. I don't have much to say, so... Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't-**

**Trish: Guess who got a job at Disclaimers Galore? *Sigh* I hate this job.**

**Me: Okay... So are you gonna... You know... Disclaim?**

**Trish: No way! You're on your own! *Walks away flipping through a fashion magazine***

**Me: Alright... I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Trish: *Pops her head in the door* Or Trish! I'm short, not invisible!**

**Me: Okay, okay! Or Trish.**

"But Trish," I whine. "I don't wanna go! I already had to go to the pool with him yesterday!"

"Now Ally," Trish scolds me as she fixes my wig, "Austin is our friend, and he has been kind enough to invite us to dinner. So we are going to go and you are going to like it." I groan dramatically and fall backward, hitting the floor. I rub my back grumpily as Trish bursts into laughter.

"I thought the bed was there!" I say in defense, but she's too busy laughing.

"Sorry," she giggles as she reaches down and lifts me off the floor, "but funny is funny."

...

Dez rings the doorbell, and I look at my reflection in the window. I am wearing a knee-length lavender dress with a white shawl and white flats. My wig is in a flawless bun, with a few curled blond locks hanging down around my head.

I hear footsteps and the door opens, revealing a surprised Austin in a dress shirt and... Underwear with trucks on them?

He blushes furiously and says "Dez! Hey, buddy! You know, I coulda sworn you said you would come over before them... It would've been nice to have been given a little warning." Then, remembering his manners, he ushers us in with many apologies.

His apartment is rather small, but he makes up for the space in decorations. There are musical instruments everywhere, and he has different pictures of him and his friends covering the walls.

As he excuses himself to get changed, I glance towards a hallway with lots of pictures. I walk down the hall and run my fingers over pictures. So many good memories...

**(Rockers and Writers)**

_"Okay. Almost there." Austin dashed around Sonic Boom, placing lights and other objects in random places._

_"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, confused. I barely knew this guy, and he had the confidence to (a) eat in the store, (b) steal my song, (c) touch my book, and now (d) do some unnamed... Thing to my poor Sonic Boom! _

_"Funning you up!" He replied with a grin. He started dancing, and clapping, and cheering. He pulled me towards him and danced to the music. Then, he blew a whistle and Trish and Dez came out, dancing in funny costumes. I laughed, and we danced more. Then, Austin and I wrote a hit song, and became music partners. _

**(Kangaroos and Chaos)**

_"See? This footage is sick- I can totally cut this together into a great live video for the new song and have it up on the website tonight!" Dez announced with a grin._

_"You really won all those people over," I congratulated Austin. "They came for the kangaroo, but they stayed for the Moon!" _

_Austin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously._

_I grabbed Trish's vest as she speed-walked past me. "This is why you should not tell me secrets," I reminded her. Then, turning to Austin, I replied nervously, "Um, those people weren't exactly there to see you... They were there to get their picture taken with the kangaroo." _

_"So those people didn't know who I was?" He asked, his smile disappearing. _

_"But they do now!" I assured him. "And that's all that really matters."_

_He shrugged, his smile appearing once again. "Okay, I'm cool with that."_

_"As long as you keep performing like that, there will always be Austin Moon fans."_

_"Thanks. But as long as you keep writing songs like that, I'll always be an Ally Dawson fan."_

_"Thanks."_

**(Secrets and Songbooks)**

_"Listen," said a familiar, orange boy, "I know I shouldn't have read your book. It was wrong, and I'm sorry."_

_"I accept your apology." I say with a small smile. "Um, you know, uh, there's still one thing that bothers me- why did you freak out so much when you thought that I had a crush on you? Am I really that horrible?"_

_He laughed. "No, Ally, you got it all wrong! You're awesome! I did all that stuff because you're my friend, and I don't want to jeopardize that."_

_I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "I feel the same way." But as he spread his arms out wide and took a step forward, I put my hand on his chest. "Let's hug when you're less orange and sweaty." _

...

I smile as I remember the good times I had with Austin. But the thing is, he hurt me so much last time, that I don't know if I can take it happening again. If we did become friends (or more) again, and he did something terrible like that... I'd lose it.

"Hey," says a voice behind me. I jump in surprise, and he laughs.

"Austin!" I cry, smacking his arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He rolls his eyes. "I swear, you are Ally's twin."

I really like this wig and stuff. I can be Austin's friend without having to talk about what happened, or forgive him. Because the truth is (though I hate to admit it), I feel so much better when he's with me.

"So, finally got some pants on, Mr. Trucks?"

"Hey," he says indignantly. "Don't dis the trucks. They're awesome! And be careful what you say- I AM your teacher..."

I laugh and grab his hand. "Oh, come on, lets go! I am starving!"

...

As we pull up to the restaurant, I laugh out loud. He said we were going 'somewhere special!' "Really, Austin? Melody Diner?"

"What? They opened a new one here, and I absolutely loved the one in Miami!" He says excitedly. As he and Dez race to the diner, Trish and I exchange looks. Gosh, how exactly _did_ he get approved as a teacher at MUNY?

...

"My name is Dallas, I'll be your waiter! The soup if the day is Cream of Potater!" **(Diners and Daters)** sings my stepbrother.

I laugh. "Dallas! I didn't know you worked here!" He grins and side-hugs me. "Dallas is my stepbrother," I explain to Austin.

"Yep! Ally, why are you wearing a w-" he began, but I cut him off just in time.

"Ha, ha! You are FUNNY! Um... Say hi to Trish!"

"Hey! ...Woah! It's Austin! I haven't seen you in AGES!" They high five. "So, you guys patched things up?"

Austin cocks his head to the side in confusion. Trish glares daggers at Dallas. Dez continues to devour his Cha-Cha Chicken Pot Pie... We haven't even ordered yet! How did he get that?!

"Yep!" Trish cries quickly. "Me and Ally are ALL good! No need to worry! Heh heh... Me gotta use the restroom **(Back-ups and Break-Ups)**." She escapes the awkward situation and sprints to the toilets. I cover my face with my hands. Oh gawd... This is going to be a LONG night...

...

"I'm all out of Chicken Pot Pie, I need some more now, PLEEEASE! **(Diners and Daters again)**" Dez sings dramatically.

"Coming right up!" Dallas escapes into the kitchen.

"Your brother is really cool, Ally. I actually knew him a while ago- we used to call him the Cell Phone Accessory Cart Guy," Austin laughs fondly at the memory.

I know. I was there.

This wig and I have a love/hate relationship.

**Bam! Updated! Oh yeah! I hope this satisfied you guys. And to let you know, I get out of school on June 5th, do I'll be able to update a lot more often after that.**

**I need your opinions- how should Austin find out it's Ally?**

**A. Dez is stupid and let's it slip**

**B. Trish and Dez "help" **

**C. Twist! (You'll like it ;))**

**D. Austin pulls off her wig by accident**

**Ahhh! Too many ideas! Let me know! Whatever happens, don't worry- I'll do my best! **

**Queenc1: Thanks! He will soon... *evil laugh* and oh, he is. *Sings* Like the night sticks to the moon! Girl, he's stuck on you!**

**xxxAuslly4everxxx: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviewers are totally Rossome!**

**Beannacht (Irish),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	6. Recordings and Recognizing

**Howdy, partners! So, I want you to know that the chapter you voted about will be the seventh. I've chosen option... Drum roll please... C! If that REALLY doesn't satisfy you, please read it and THEN judge. Thanks! **

**If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know- I'm kind of running low (that's why that chapter is going to happen so soon).**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah- Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally because I'm a "creepy stalker who's obsessed with Austin and Ally, and there's no way we'd let you be in charge- wait, no- NO! Miss, please, put that down- AHH! Security!"**

"Alright, guys. I'm assigning a project! But don't worry- it'll be fun. All you have to do is write an original song and sing it for the class! If you can't or don't want to write one, you can choose one you've heard- but I'll grade those harder. Also, if you have stage fright, I'll accept a copy of the song, just this once. I-"

Oh, boy. Austin sure is on a role... Dang, he doesn't stop talking, does he?! Haha... That reminds me of Shiny Money's concert...

**(Tickets and Trashbags)**

_"If you did want to take me, which again, TOTALLY cool if you don't, I'd need to know sooner rather than later, because I already requested the night off work, and I'd need a full day for dress alterations, and if we were going to match my purse, your tie, which, I'm assuming we would-" I was ranting on, and it annoyed Austin to the point where he surrendered the ticket I longed for. He could only take one out of me, Trish, and Dez, and I really wanted to go and stand along side him (not on stage, of course)- Austin Moon's trusty songwriter, fighting crime while- sorry. Too many spy movies._

_"If I give you the ticket, will you stop talking?" He asked, sounding exasperated._

_"Yes! I will totally stop talking! Cause I'd be so excited and-"_

_"You can come!" He cut me off again. "Besides, you're right. You're my partner, you deserve to go. Without your song, I wouldn't even be performing with Shiny Money."_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed gleefully. I didn't know he'd told everybody else that they could go, too. It got kind of complicated, but we figured it out. Because no matter what happens, we stick- stuck together._

"Okay," says Austin, "before you guys leave, I'd like you to clean up this messy classroom. No one leaves until this room sparkles!"

"We love you, Ms. Hannigan," I mutter. Trish, who sits next to me, snickers.

"Heard that, Centineo," Austin calls over his shoulder threateningly, "watch it." I roll my eyes and kneel down to grab a few scraps of paper off the floor. Then, the bell rings, so I begin to pack up my things.

Instinctively, I give Austin a hug before leaving. After a split-second of hesitation, he hugs me back. I know if I don't hurry, I'll be late for class, but... I never want to let go.

...

"Trish. Trish! TRISH!" I call, almost bowling her over in my rush. Luckily, the school is pretty empty, since classes just ended for the day. She still glares at me.

"What?!" Trish asks irritably.

"Need... Dez... Project... Voice... Austin... Recognize!" I gasp, hands on my knees, chest heaving. Her eyes light up in recognition.

"Oh! Well, we can't just stand here! Let's go!" She cries. Ignoring my protests, she grabs my hand and pulls me (drags me through half if it) through the halls and out the front door.

When we reach FUNY, we find Dez watching a man with a sombrero and a red, ruffled outfit intently. He's trying (and failing) to learn how to salsa.

"Carrot Top," Trish orders, "Help Ally." Dez hops up willingly and grins.

"Sure! Let's go!"

"But Dez, you don't even kn-" I begin, but Trish stops me, shaking her head as our red-haired friend dances to the car, and begins to salsa with the parking meter.

"It's no use trying to tame him," she sighs. "Trust me, I've tried."

...

"So," Dez says, pressing his fingers together in a very formal way. "You need help disguising your voice so that Austin won't recognize you?" I nod. He then proceeds to explain the "simple" process of modifying a recording of my voice- including many unnecessary hand gestures. Then, I record a song I wrote a couple years ago, "I Miss You." **(By the normal Miley Cyrus a few years ago. I liked her then. Hannah Montana was my role model, but now... Yikes!)**

After a few hours of editing, I sound kind of like Taylor Swift- which is awesome, cuz I LOVE her!

"Oh, thank you so much, Dez!" I squeal, throwing my arms around him. He smiles.

"No problem! I mean, I had to help you, cuz the bet between me and Trish is still on, but I didn't mind."

"Okay... Well, see you guys tomorrow!" I say. Trish and Dez file out of my room. Since my stepdad's job pays well, I have a big room. Besides the normal stuff, it has a few instruments (a keyboard and an acoustic guitar), a microphone, and a few little recording devices. Dez brought his stuff, too.

I stare at the CD in my hand. I feel really guilty hiding my identity from Austin, but... God, I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore. I miss him, he misses me, and for goodness sakes, WE LOVE EACH OTHER! Yes, I admit it. I love Austin Moon. But he would hate me if he knew I had hidden myself from him this whole time!

I sigh. I don't know what to do! Why did I have to be so stupid?!

I guess it's too late to back out now, though. So I'm going to close my mouth, and not look down.

The Little Austin Voice In The Back Of My Head: Okay, but open you mouth when it's your turn to sing! **(Costumes and Courage)**

Me: Shut up.

**Yes? No? Maybe So? Let me know!**

**Luckystarz910: Your wish is my command!**

**Livlovesnetball: I'm sorry, but C was more popular. I think you will still like it though! :***

**Queenc1: Here you go. And watch the attitude, young lady! Lol I don't know if you are actually younger than me, but I don't want to sound stalker-ish so I'm not going to ask :D**

**Noellecaroliner5: Thanks for your input! Enjoy!**

**Bryn: Sorry- majority rules! But I hope you like it this way- I have... Plans...**

**Diva33829: Lol thanks :) I hope you'll like it!**

**Rachel711: Cool thanks- and awesome! Three more days! :D**

**Reviewers are so totally cool, dude! (Crush moment! Oh yeah! Nemo rules!)**

**Au revoir (French),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	7. Tell-Tale Ballads and Talking Boys

**Hi there, my wonderful readers! School is OUT! No more homework- hallelujah!**

**So, this is the chapter! Well... It's the first of the two "discovery" chapters. I really hope you all like it! If not, tell me and I WILL rewrite it. (That is, if a lot of people dislike it.)**

**Disclaimer: I hate that I can't own Austin and Ally- I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!**

Austin's POV (This won't happen often, because I don't and never will understand the mind of boys.)

I sit in my comfy chair, chewing a piece of gum. My feet are up on my desk, and I lean back with my eyes closed. I really like being a teacher at MUNY, because everybody has a love for music, and are talented. So most everyone in this class can sing- making this assignment less painful for my ears.

I grin as Trish finishes her song with a flourish. "Oh, oh, yeah, you WISH you were me!" **(What Ifs and Where's Austin) ** The class stares at her in shock. She just smiles smugly and sits back down.

The bell rings. "Alright guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" I look over and notice that Ally is still bent over her desk, writing furiously in a notebook. I get to my feet and jog over to her. "Hey, Ally," I greet her. She jumps, and looks up. "Ahh! Austin- um, hi.." She scrambles to shove her book in her bag. Why is she so dang secretive?! She KNOWS I like her. Who am I kidding- Ally's told me LOADS of times not to touch/look at her book. There's no way that'd change now.

I chuckle. "Hey, come by after school- I want you to listen to your recording with me."

"Um, I don't really-" she protests.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I exclaim. "I'll bring pickles..."

"I'm there!"

...

I take a deep breath and will myself to quit pacing- I've been really nervous about tonight. I mean, like Dez once said- I never get nervous (especially about performing) **(Secrets and Songbooks)**, but... Tonight I'm telling Ally the truth.

I glance at the door impatiently. Where is she? Then the door creaks open. Ally pokes her head in and flashes me a small smile.

"Hey," she whispers. I shake my head.

"I'm sure it's fine," I assure her. She nods and stops wringing her hands, and I lead her to a desk. I sit down in the desk next to her, hit play on the remote, and close my eyes. Though her voice is... Not what I expected, it's a beautiful song. And I know exactly who it's about.

_"Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted to leave_

_I wanted to stay here, with you holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_Someday I'll live out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening to me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_Yeah, yeah..."_

**(This song is called I Miss You, by Miley Cyrus. I changed it up a bit to fit this situation, but it's mostly the same.)**

I turn to Ally, who is nervously chewing on her blond locks. I roll my eyes.

"It was great," I say gruffly.

She raises and eyebrow. "But..."

"But I know who it's about."

She looks amused. "I seriously doubt that."

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. Alright- it's now or never, Austin!

"We need to talk." I say seriously.

"About?"

"This." And in one swift motion, I've whipped the wig off my best friend's head.

**Ahhhh! Suprise! Yeah- that's the twist. But don't worry, the next chapter has drama! And I am really sorry about the short chapter(s). Though no one has complained, I always like long chapters, so I'm going to try to make them longer. Erm... starting next chapter.**

**I want you all to know how amazing you are- even you silent readers (I thank you, if you exist. Lol I'm new to Fanfiction so I don't know how to see how many views this story has gotten, or if that's even possible. If anyone can help, please let me know!).**

**Luckystarz910: Your review on chapter 3 (OMG I think Austin realizes that it's Ally even though he's pretending he doesn't. We'll see. HAHA OMG TRISH!) actually gave me this idea, but I didn't let you know because I didn't want any other readers to find out. So thank you! **

**Louder4Life: Thank you so much! I don't personally know you, but I'm sure you are really awesome cuz your reviews are so nice. ;)**

**Livlovesnetball: OMG that's hilarious and cute at the same time! I still watch old episodes and I know all the lyrics to that song. Haha thanks!**

**Queenc1: Awesome! Hope you like it! **

**Randomsmileyperson: Thanks- and me too! I like her songs, but really... You don't need to scare children to be noticed, Miley! **

**Tephriam: Thanks! And though I didn't write it in a chapter, the bet was that Dez could eat 10 pounds of jelly beans without stopping. He passed out on the 7th pound, though, so Trish won. Now her wish is Dez's command until next Tuesday.**

**Okay, so apart from being obsessed with Austin and Ally, I also love the movie Les Miserables. Has anyone else seen it? It's like the cutest, sadest, dramaticest, romanticest (okay, now I'm just making up words) movie ever! I hate how everyone is bashing on Russell Crowe, though, cuz I think he's a great singer and played the role of Javert well. Alright, enough of my blabbering. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! **

**Auf Wiedersehen (German),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	8. Confessions and Cameras

**Hi guys! So, that cliffhanger, man... WHOO! Kinda stinks that this is just an author's note, huh?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Just kidding.**

**Surprising awesome quick update! Yayyy!**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say, so... Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else that will turn me into a millionaire. Well, not yet... I must say, the monkeys have made a lot of improvement...**

Back to Ally's POV

Oh. My. GOD. How did he find out?! Oh, no!

"So, Miss _Centineo_,". Austin begins coolly, leaning up against the desk. I bite my lip, watching his facial expressions closely. His voice remains calm, but there is a spark of anger in his eyes, and knowing him, that spark will grow into a raging fire rapidly.

"I can explain!" I interrupt quickly. He raises an eyebrow.

"Enlighten me."

"YougotanothersongwriterandIwassadandthenImovedandthenTrishandDezcameandthenyouwerehereandIwasscaredofgettinghurtagainsoIworeawigandthenIdidn'tknowhowtotellyou," I speak breathlessly.

"Try again."

I take a deep breath and whisper, "It could take a while."

"We have time to kill."

I try not to take this too literally.

"Alright... So, when we had that fight 3 years ago, do you remember what we each said?"

Austin's eyes soften. "Every word." I nod.

"Well, when I asked you why you didn't hire that other girl as your songwriter, that was a genuine question. Not a- a challenge, or a dare, or- or whatever you took it as." Remembering that day brings tears to both of our eyes. "Then, when I was moving, I was going to talk to you about it, but-"

"Then you got my email."

"Yeah. I just couldn't do it. So, I moved, applied for MUNY, developed my stage fright again, and basically wallowed in self pity. Then, I found out you were teaching here. I was afraid you w-would be angry with me, or would hurt me again, s-so when Trish showed up, she helped me disguise myself. After a while, Austin... I really, REALLY wanted to tell you, but I-I was already in too deep." I look up at him, and I see the guilt in his puppy-dog eyes.

Austin gives a small chuckle. "And here I was, thinking YOU were the bad guy." He hangs his head, his shaggy blond hair falling over his eyes.

"Hey, we all make mista-" I am silenced as he puts a finger to my mouth. I place my hands on my hips and glare at him. "Are you _fond_ of this finger?"

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, and removes his hand. "But really, you did nothing wrong, I'm just an idiot. I let my competitive side take over and turn our little argument into the end of our friendship and partnership."

"It's not all your fault," I say gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighs. "Ally, if I tell you something, and you don't... _Agree_ with it,will you promise not to hate me?" I giggle.

"Pinky Promise." We lock pinkies and he gives me a small smile.

"Ally... I- I love you." I had a feeling he did, but hearing Austin say these words to me... It's an indescribable feeling.

"I love you too, Austin." I say with a broad grin. And before I know it, Austin has pressed his lips against mine.

...

"You KISSED?!" Cries Trish, open mouthed. I nod vigorously. She clutches my hands and we jump up and down squealing. Then, she freezes and gasps. "Want to do something fun?" She asks slyly.

"Yeah! What is it?"

"One sec..." She grabs my hand and drags me to the couch. Then, she flips open a laptop and types in a password. Trish grins evilly. "Let's see what's going on with Auuuuustin," she giggles. I mean to tell her 'No, Trish! That's wrong! We can't eavesdrop', but instead I inch closer to the screen. Austin and Dez are sitting on the couch in Austin's apartment.

"And then- I kissed her." Austin tells Dez, blushing at the memory. Dez sighs contentedly, staring at Austin with wide eyes. I laugh. Austin falls back onto the couch, smiling. "Gosh, how awesome is this?"

"What?" asks Dez stupidly.

"This! Now that Ally knows I know it's her-"

"How did you find out that it was her anyway?"

"Ooh, it's about to get good- I'll go pop some popcorn." Trish announces, bouncing up and scurrying into the kitchen. I shrug and turn back to the laptop.

"Well, when Ally and Trish didn't show up the first day, I went and looked for their files so that I would know their names. I saw their pictures. I knew Ally would be mad at me, so I expected something like that to happen. I hinted that she should reveal her identity, but she did nothing, so... I took matters into my own hands." He and Dez laugh again. I smile. Then, for a second, I think he glances up at the camera. But I'm not sure. "Hey Dez, come with me. I have something to show you." Dez shrugs and follows Austin out of the room.

At that moment, Trish returns with 2 large bowls full of popcorn. Noticing that the boys have left the screen, she rushes to the laptop worriedly and starts clicking buttons. "Not in the living room, kitchen, front room, hall..." She mutters.

"Sorry to distract you, but when did you put those cameras up?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, when we went over to pick him up for dinner. I put them all over, but not in the bathroom or his room or anything... Anyway, you and Austin were too busy having your little moment to notice, and Dez was... Being Dez." she explains easily, all the while clicking, scrolling, and typing away on the computer. Trish turns to me. "They must have gone to his room. We can just wait them out."

"I don't know how well that will work," says a familiar voice from behind me, "because we don't plan on going back there until we've punished you for eavesdropping." I swirl around, and sure enough, there stands Austin and Dez. Austin smirks at me mischeiviously and they both walk towards us. Trish and I glance at each other, then we both back against the corner of the sofa. Oh, great- we're trapped. "Well, well, well. What have we got here? A couple of spies?!"

I jump, but Trish quickly responds with a sharp "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Dez laughs evilly. "Oh, don't play dumb with us. We know all about your little cameras all over Austin's apartment. So... How do you turn them off?!" I look at Trish with a 'seriously?' face, but she just shrugs and turns back to the men standing in front of us.

"We'll never tell you," she snarls.

"I thought you might say that, Miss De La Rosa," Austin continues. "But I am still confident that you can be persuaded." I raise my eyebrows. Gosh, these guys are so dramatic. Then, he yanks me from the couch and holds my hands behind my back. "Give us the answer, and no one gets tickled." I perk up.

"Whoa there," I say with a nervous chuckle. "Let's not be hasty! I mean, really, I-". Austin hands me to Dez, who continues to hold my hands behind me.

"I'm sorry- I love you, but I have to do what I have to do," Austin whispers solemnly in my ear.

Then, he tickles me. In between giggles, I manage to get out "D-D-Don't - t-t-tell - T-Trish!" Dez clamps one of his hands around my mouth. Austin stops and turns to Trish.

"All her suffering can end right now- just tell us how to turn off the cameras." Trish looks at me and I wink. She nods.

"Alright." Austin lets go of me, and I run to her. "There's a code. It's 3... 2... 1... RUN!" And with that, we both hop over the couch and sprint up the stairs.

"Get them!"

**So... What do you think? I like this chapter a lot. It has drama, romance, humor... Not to toot my own horn, but... Toot toot! **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I hope this one satisfies you all.**

**Queenc1: Thank you! And I will be able to update a lot more often now that school is out!**

**The Beavster-BeaverandAusllyAM: Yep! Hope you like it!**

**Guest: Yay! I'm glad it was such a suprise- I wasn't sure if my "twist" was... "Twisty" enough, if that makes sense.**

**Happyheyface: Thanks! Hope it's good enough!**

**XxSmileYoureBeautifulxx: Haha :) Thanks! **

**Randomsmileyperson: Good! Hehe**

**Fanfic Lover: Thank you! **

**Tephriam: Yep! And thank you! **

**Dasvidaniya (Russian),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**

**P.S. Longest chapter yet! Whoo hoo!**


	9. Berries and Boyfriends

**Hello!**

**HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE PROMO FOR THE NEW AUSTIN AND ALLY EPISODE? AHHHHH! Ally, here's a helpful tip for your decision: GAVIN = BAD! AUSTIN = GOOD!**

**Anyway, here comes chapter 8! I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen, so let's see what crazy ideas my mind can come up with!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. *Gasp* What a surprise! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise.**

**A little 'Aladdin' for ya there, courtesy of me, the Disney freak.**

**Ok, ok, I'll stop talking now.**

"Hi, Ally," says the man at the ice cream shop. Austin and I were going to the pool, but he had to go to the bathroom. So, I'm waiting. Alone.

"Hey."

The man, whose name is Justin (I just read his name tag) walks closer and sits down next to me. I scoot farther away. He scoots closer. This continues while he tries to establish what I can tell will be an awkward conversation.

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" I stare at him. News travels fast in campus and around it- how does he not know about me and Austin? I'm about to reply, when I hear a 'Hi yah!', and a figure with blond hair wearing swim trunks with music notes on them comes flying towards him. I catch a glimpse of Justin's startled expression and fearful eyes before Austin lands on him, and they both tumble away. I'm about to turn and look at what's happening, when Justin comes sprinting towards me, Austin hot on his tail.

As the man runs by, I hear him heaving "So. Not. Worth. _This_."

Austin stops next to me, and yells after the fleeing boy "And stay away!" I laugh.

"Protective much?"

...

"Hey Ally?" Trish yells from the front porch. I'm in the kitchen, covering some strawberries in chocolate to bring to Austin in class tomorrow.

"What?"

"Can you bring me some food?"

"I'm a little busy- why don't you get off your lazy butt and come get some yourself?"

"Alright, alright... Yeesh."

I've been a little bit touchy since earlier when Trish asked me what Austin and I were.

I told her he was my "friend...boy...?"**(Liv and Maddie)**. I mean, are we a couple? Are we not? I'm so confused!

Long story short, don't mess with me today.

All of a sudden, a voice says "Oooh! Chocolate-covered strawberries? Don't mind if I do." And Trish grabs the basket where I'd placed them, popping one in her mouth. She runs out before I can say anything.

"PATRICIA MARIA DELA ROSA YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I PROMISE YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" I screech. When she doesn't return, I turn on my phone and click the Phone-Tracking app. I make Trish use it just in case of emergencies. I see she's heading for Austin's apartment. So, I hop on my bike and set off to follow her- I spent a lot of time on those strawberries, and I'm NOT giving up that easily.

When I reach Austin's, I notice her phone on the bench out front. When I unlock it (the password is 'Me'), I see she has it open to her notes. I click on the one labeled 'Dear Ally'.

Dear Ally,

Sorry for taking the strawberries! I promise, I only ate one.

Want to know a poem I made up? Of course you do. 

Near the shop for tasty treats,

There lies a tiny purple sheet.

Find the 3rd paper to the right,

And have a special date tonight!

Love,

Trish

I stare at it in wonder. Is she seriously going to send me on a wild goose chase just to find those stupid fruits? And she knows I can't resist mysteries... What could possibly be so special about the piece of paper?

I find myself putting her phone in the basket of my bike and riding over to Marie's House of Goodies. As I park my bike, I notice a bulletin board. This must be it! After glancing over it, I do notice a purple sheet. I count three to the right, and there is a receipt. It's for the Italian restaurant down the street! When I look at it closer, I notice Dez's hand writing.

Hey Ally! Here is the second clue to your surprise. I think it's pretty self explanatory.

Love, 

Your Best Freckled Friend

Alright... I hop back on my bike after storing the receipt in my basket, too. When I arrive at the Italian restaurant, Delizioso **(Delicious in Italian)**, I lean it against a tree and jog in. When I reach the front desk, the lady quickly asks "Are you Allyson Dawson?"

"Yes," I reply cautiously. She grins widely.

"Ooooooh, then I have something for you!" She says excitedly, bouncing around. She disappears under the desk, but quickly pops back up with a bouquet of flowers. I thank her, and as I am walking out, she squeals "READ THE NOTE!" I roll my eyes, but pick out the small sheet of paper anyway- it could be an important clue.

Beautiful-

Roses are red, 

Violets are blue,

This is so cheesy,

But it's all for you.

Daisies are white,

Daffodils are yellow,

If you meet me at The Hill,

I'll be a happy fellow.

-Your favorite teacher

I chuckle to myself. Ah, so Austin is the one behind all of this! I really should have guessed. He's so sweet!

I climb onto my bike again and pedal as fast as I can to The Hill. I know what he's talking about because there is a large mound of grass next to the school, and everyone calls it "The Hill."

I lock my bike up at school and jog up The Hill, excited for what I may find. I raise my eyebrows in confusion when I see a large group of people, crowded around a small stage. I push my way to the front. Did Austin get me tickets to a secret concert?

"Ally, I told you a few days ago that you're my inspiration, and, well, now that you are here, I'm performing again. And so are you." I spin around. Austin is standing on the stage, microphone in hand, grinning at me. I don't return it.

"You're crazy. No way."

"Yes way." And he pulls me onto the stage. I blush furiously as the crowd giggles. Some man in a black suit hands me a microphone. I turn to Austin frantically with pleading eyes, but he shakes his head. "You've got to do this, Alls." He grabs my hand and smiles. "We've got to do this."

My throat is dry. I feel dizzy. The crowd is staring at me. Do I have something on my face? My shirt? My shorts? My shoes? My-

"Austin," I squeak, "I think I'm going to... Pass out... Or possibly die... Good bye, cruel world..."

"Suck it up and sing." I turn and open my mouth to reply, but as soon as I do, the music starts. I recognize it- Lucky **(By Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. I love this song!)**. I wrote that a few years ago, but I didn't show him. He was snooping in my songbook! Oh, he is SO gonna pay... Later.

Austin begins.

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you

Across the water, across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

And suddenly, the only thing I can think of is how beautiful his big, brown eyes are.

I open my mouth, and start singing quietly.

"Boy I hear you, in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard."

I look at him, and I realize we are both smiling widely. Then, the chorus comes, and we both break out in perfect harmony.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,

Lucky to have been where I have been,

Lucky to be coming home again,

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes,

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye,

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will!

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,

Lucky to have been where I have been,

Lucky to be coming home again.

Lucky we're in love in every way,

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,

Lucky to be coming home someday."

I smile and mouth 'thank you.' He smirks and shrugs, as if to say 'What can I say? I'm amazing.' And I don't object.

"And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair," he sings to me. I giggle and begin my part.

"Though the breeze is through the trees,

Move so pretty, you're all I see,

As the world keeps spinning 'round,

You hold me right here right now!"

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,

Lucky to have been where I have been,

Lucky to be coming home again.

Lucky we're in love in every way,

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,

Lucky to be coming home someday."

We move around the stage, but never breaking eye-contact. We're both smiling like idiots. When I start doing my dance, everyone cheers, and Austin rolls his eyes.

"Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."

We finish, and the crowd goes wild. I run up to Austin and give him a huge hug, murmuring "Thank you" into his chest repeatedly.

"Your welcome, Ally." He whispers into my hair. "Your welcome."

...

"Austin?" I ask him on the way home, breaking the silence. We chained up my bike and decided to walk home together- he's going to stay at my house tonight. He has his arm around my shoulders, and mine's around his waist. We're both swaying to the song that's still lingering in our minds. Yes, it's quiet- but it's a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

"Yeah, Alls?" I love my nickname.

"What are we?"

"Humans."

"No, like you and me. Us. Are we.. Like... You know..." He laughs.

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"Then we are?"

"Not until we say it out loud."

"Oh. Then, Ally Dawson, will you-"

"No." He looks heartbroken, and I laugh. "The boy ALWAYS asks the girl. _I_ want to ask _you_."

"Okay..." He quickly fixes his hair and straitens his jacket. Then he turns to me with a stupid smile and wiggles his eyebrows. "Ready when you are." I laugh.

"Austin Moon, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yep!" He says happily, popping the 'p'. I hug him again, and when we break apart, he kisses me again.

This was easily the best day ever.

**Okay, I'm never planning a chapter again, because this turned out Rossome (in my opinion.)!**

**If you review on this chapter, I will read one of your stories and leave a review! :P**

**Bacon Lover: Thank you!**

**Random Weirdo: Why do you think that?**

**Randomsmileyperson: Thank you so much!**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Thanks! And would it be weird that I love your stories so much, I feel like you're a celebrity? Cuz I was all excited like "OMG! SkinnyJeansNLattes reviewed MY story!" Lol**

**Queenc1: Aww shucks :D**

**Tephriam: Thanks! Will do! Haha hope this clears it up for ya!**

**J: Thank you!**

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx: Thank you, and I just want to say I LOVE your username!**

**Hope to read lots of stories! ;)**

**Vale (Latin),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	10. Irking News and Interviews

**Sup everyone! I apologize for the inconvenience (Studio C- Lobster Bisque. Studio C is hilarious- search them on YouTube! ), but I had a summer camp from 8-4 last week. I haven't had a lot of time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I did own Austin and Ally once, but I sold them for a kangaroo farm.**

"You have got to be kidding. Please. Tell me you're kidding." Austin pleads. I went to the principal's office to give her a pickle basket (hey, everyone likes pickles! And don't call me a kiss-up! I'm just... Nice... Oh fine. I'm a kiss-up. But I'm nice too!), when I heard Austin talking to her angrily. So, I waited outside the door, and just happened to overhear part of their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Moon. School rules." The principal sighs. I hear Austin stomp towards the door. I quickly back away and come walking back, to make it look like I wasn't listening. Aren't I stealthy?

"Austin? What's wrong? You look like a tomato-". Before I can finish, he grabs my arm and drags me through the hall and out the door. I frown when I accidentally drop my basket. Then, he stars yelling and thrashing his arms wildly.

"The stupid principal and her stupid rules said that we couldn't be together! Stupid teacher and student affair rule! Either we break up, I quit my stupid job, or you change stupid schools! IT'S SO STUPID! Isn't it? I mean really, why would they be so-"

"Stupid?" I guess. He nods vigorously. "Austin, why don't you settle down, okay? People are staring." This enrages him further.

"HOW DOES THIS NOT BOTHER YOU?!" he booms.

"It does bother me sweetie, but screaming and yelling isn't going to fix the problem," I explain gently, leading him to a bench. We sit. "So, breaking up obviously isn't an option. Either you can find a new job, or I can find a new school. Now, I know there is a nice writing school close by, and I wouldn't mind switching there. I love music, but writing is nice too- that includes writing songs, journalism, and writing stories. Maybe poems, too.

"I know you love your job, but you also want to be a performer. Trish used to be your manager, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind trying to get you an interview with a magazine. Then, possibly some gigs, and BAM! You have yourself a record deal. Then, Dez and Trish graduate. Trish becomes an actress and Dez becomes a filmmaker. I'll graduate from wherever I end up, then we team up and become partners again. You'll make a comeback, and everything will end up okay." I say with a satisfied grin. He stares at me.

"How did you...?" I shrug.

"That's the way the Ally Train rolls. A-choo-choo!" He shakes his head in disbelief as his distress fades away to reveal a smile.

"God, you're adorkable."

...

"So, what do you say?" I ask hopefully.

"Eh," Trish shrugs. "Sure. Whatever."

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah yeah. So... How about Leopard Rhythm (Cheetah Beat for NY) for Austin's interview?"

"Sure," I reply. Austin is going to be so excited!

...

The reporter sits across from a glowing boy with a wide smile. The boy looks ecstatic.

He is Austin Moon.

He is my boyfriend.

He is _annoying_.

"...And so Trish set this up so I could get back in the music business I love it and I like dancing and Ally is gonna be my songwriter and I like her too and I wanna be famous again because I kinda bombed last time but I'll do better and is it hot in here or is it just me cuz I'm sweating a lot but that makes sense cuz I'm adorable everyone says that and Im really excited about this interview I love performing and I get to do that today wait I don't know maybe not maybe that's a different one and what was the question again?"

The interviewer stares at him, then slowly replies.

"Uh... What's your favorite color..."

"Oh." says Austin. "Yellow. I like it cuz it's happy and I'm a happy person and it's the color of pancakes and I love pancakes do you happen to have any cuz that would be SO-"

"Alright! Okay! You know what, I think I got more information that will fit in the magazine. Thank you, Austin Moon." He sighs. As Trish walks him out of Austin's apartment, I hear him mutter to her "I thought you said she was the talkative one."

I laugh. Alright. Step one complete.

...

_What types of writing do you enjoy?_

I love writing anything, but I am especially fond of writing songs. Music is a big part of my life. Also, in High School I wrote for the school paper, and my stories always were graded like this: A++++ or 120% or 'LOVED IT!'.

Alright, so that answer makes me sound rather full of myself, but it's the truth. I glance at the clock and notice that it's 10:45. Saving my application, I close my laptop. Even though it's probable that Austin will succeed in the music business, I'm applying for the writing school nonetheless. Can't be too careful!

I slip on my safety goggles. I have to brush my teeth before I go to bed. **(Sports and Sprains)**

**So... Like it? Hate it? Let me know please!**

**I'm sorry it was so short, and that I haven't updated in a while. I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for the next chapter. Sadly, it might take a while too. But I will update, and it hopefully won't take over a week!**

**I just wanted to say that you are all awesome. None of my friends or family understand my obsession with Austin and Ally, and you guys remind me that I'm not the only one who loves it :-***

**AussieR5Family: Thanks! And haha that is awkward! **

**Queenc1: Thanks. And thank you for reviewing so often!**

**Randomsmileyperson: Hehe thanks I did my best :)**

**Tephriam: Thanks! Your reviews always make me smile!**

**XxxAuslly4everxxx: Thank you!**

**Luckystarz910: Haha thanks! And Ikr :P**

**Jeanie Nelson: Thank you so much! And I didn't read/review any of your stories because I've never heard of them. Sorry! **

**XxSmileYoureBeautifulxx: You're welcome- and thank you!**

**To anybody who actually reads my authors notes: I love you. You are amazing. Thank you so so so much for listening to my annoying blabbering!**

**Alright. I'll stop talking. I doubt anyone's reading this anyway. *Sigh*. Lol.**

**Sayōnara (Japanese),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	11. Labels and Letters

**Hi guys! Guess who?**

**It's really not that hard, is it...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally- but, when my kangaroos ran away from the farm, I tried to get them back. All I could get before security came, though, was their common sense- that's why they aren't together yet.**

A Few Weeks Later

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_ The popcorn explodes in the microwave, and I lick my lips in anticipation.

"Ally? You coming?" Dez asks from the living room. "I am starving!" I grab the bowls and hurry in.

"Yep!" Austin rubs his hands together excitedly and steals a kernel.

"I can't wait to see myself sing on TV!" He grins. "This is so great." Then, a reporter appears on the screen. He talks to Austin, then hands him a mic. Austin sings his heart out, and we clap.

"Whoo! Nice job!" I exclaim. He high-fives us all.

"I was pretty great, wasn't I?" He pops his collar and I roll my eyes, but chuckle anyway.

"You are SO cocky- but I love you anyway." He grins and hugs me tightly. I hear the phone ring. Breaking away from the hug, I grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Austin Moon there?"

"Um..." I reply cautiously, "Who is this?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Before I can say anything, Austin snatches the phone from me.

"Hello? ... Yes ... Oh my gosh! Hey! ... Really? ... But you- ... Wow ..." We all crowd around to hear the conversation, but Austin pushes us away. He tries to glare at us, but ends up grinning instead. "Thank you so much ... No, I won't mess it up this time ... Really ... Ok, thank you ... Are you sure about- ... Alright then... Thanks again ... Ok. Goodbye." He hangs up and hugs us all, squeezing us until Dez stops breathing. "Oops! Sorry, buddy. It's just... That was Jimmy. He lives here now, and he wants to sign me again! He's giving me a second chance!" We gasp.

"Awesome sauce!" Dez exclaims, and they do their handshake.

"Celebratory pickle time!" I cry in delight. I run to the fridge and bring back a jar, which I munch on happily as my friends talk and laugh.

...

"Ally?" Dallas yells. I roll my eyes. Did he really have to interrupt me?

"Don't talk to me! I have a tune in my head!" I cry. When I've played it out on my keyboard and written down the notes, I run down the stairs. "Kay, done. What is it?"

Something in the mail for a Miss Allyson Centineo," he raises his eyebrows and hands me an envelope. "Here." I thank him and climb back up the stairs to my room. I plop myself on my bed (not so) gracefully and tear open my small package.

_Dear Miss Centineo,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at New York's University for Writers- otherwise known as N.Y.U.W. We hope to see you soon and await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_N.Y.U.W._

Well... Looks like I have a decision to make.

...

I bounce up the steps to Austin's apartment and knock on the door. When Dez, wearing an apron and chef's hat, opens it, I give him a confused look.

"Hey, Dez... What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just building a new gingerbread man, since Trish ate Benjamin again." He shrugs.

"No, no... Like, why are you HERE."

"At Austin's? I've been living here for 3 days. I moved out of your house- didn't you notice?"

No!

"Yes, of course I did!" I lie quickly. "Anyways, heh heh... Is Austin there?" He nods and beckons me in.

"AUSTIN!" he bellows, and I wince and plug my ears.

"WHAT?!"

"ALLY'S HERE!"

"OKAY!"

"This is a really small apartment- do you guys have to yell?" I ask Dez. He places a hand on my shoulder solemnly.

"Yes, Ally. Yes we do." Austin comes walking in then, and Dez goes back to the kitchen.

"What's up, Ally?" he asks, sliding onto the couch and patting the spot beside him.

"Well... Um... Do you remember when we were talking about what we could do since the principal of MUNY said we couldn't be together?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, not that I didn't have complete faith in you, but, just in case, I applied for the writing school. And now I don't know what to do because I've been accepted." I explain.

"Hmmm... Okay." he says slowly. "Well, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." I mean, I always wanted to go to MUNY, but now that I'm here... It's not exactly what I dreamed about. But then again, the writing school may not be either. I love music with all my heart, but if I go to the music school, then I want to be a performer. And I don't know if I do. I might be better off just being Austin's songwriter, and a singer just with my friends- sure, I'm over my stage fright, but I still don't love the spotlight. "I- I think I'm going to go to the writing school." I say with a grin. Austin shrugs, but smiles at me.

"I support whatever you want." I nod. This feels right.

...

"Gosh, Austin- you are SO going to be a star!" Trish gushes at lunch. "With MY amazing management, Ally's cool songs, your great voice and awesome dance moves, and Dez's mediocre film skills, you are sure to reach the top!"

"Awwww," Dez says fondly, "Thanks, Trish." She stares at him for a moment before shaking it off and turning back to Austin and I.

"This is so exciting!"

"Yeah," I grin. "Just like it used to be."

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Alright! That was the end! What do you think?**

**Thank you all for your support throughout the story- your reviews, follows, and favorites mean so much to me.**

**Queenc1: Thank you!**

**Tephriam: Thanks!**

**Randomsmileyperson: Yeah! And here you go! ;)**

**Jeannie Nelson: Thank you so much! And I will look for an Austin and Ally fanfic by you :-***

**I'll be posting a one-shot soon called Elementary School Sweethearts. If it's not to much trouble, if you see it, PLEASE read &review!**

**XOXO,**

**XxMissWriter16xX**

**P.S. Let me know if anyone wants an epilogue!**


	12. Stuck and Strangers: Epilogue

Alright- here's your epilogue! ;)

Disclaimer: Look at the others.

Dear Songbook,

I just woke up from a really long nap. It was a nice nap.

I graduated college a year ago today. Isn't that so amazing?! NYUW was incredible, and I couldn't have chosen a better college. I'm now a journalist for the newspaper. Well, that is, aside from being Austin's songwriter. That always comes first.

Austin has just gotten more and more popular- he's all over the news, and magazines, and... He's living the life.

I just wish it were with me.

You see, Songbook, he's on a world tour. He won't be back for months. He's already been gone a year, and I miss him like crazy. Jimmy took away his phone and laptop because he was talking with me too much and not focusing on his career- I haven't heard his voice in 7 months.

Okay- that's a lie. 5 months ago, Trish, who's with him cause she's his manager, FaceTimed me while Austin was there. Needless to say, she won't be beating her high score on Angry Birds for quite a while.

Dez and I have gotten to know each other better. We are now really close- he's like a brother to me.

No offense, Dallas.

Oh! How could I forget to mention- we MOVED! Living the life back in MIAMI! AHHHH! It's so exciting, right? Jack decided he really didn't like his job, so, since there was nothing left to hold us back... We moved. Dez came to- his family missed him like crazy.

My mom bought Sonic Boom back. Hallelujah! The person we sold it to sold it back to us REALLY cheap. Idiot. Doesn't he know that this place is SO SO SO amazing? Doesn't he know how many memories were made here?

And my friends and I will only continue to make more.

Lots of love,

Ally

I sigh and put down the pencil, staring at my neat, curly handwriting. It's always so pretty... And yet, today, it's not. Nothing is as good as it should be without Austin.

I place my Songbook on the couch gently and stand up. Walking to the door of the Practice Room, I turn the knob. Once. Twice. Three times.

Why won't it open?!

I bang on it. "Mom? Jack? Dallas? Dez? Anybody?!" I hear no sounds of response. Okay, okay, no need to panic. It's probably just jammed. I turn it again, with all my might.

The handle breaks off. Oh, great.

...

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would you leave your phone on the counter? Now you can't call anyone for help! Ugh, Ally, you're so dumb!" I scold myself, pacing the room. It's been 3 hours. "Why couldn't the Practice Room have been built lower?" Then, I get an idea. I run to the window and push it open, feeling the air hit my face as birds tweet, and the trees sway in the cool breeze. I close my eyes momentarily- I've always loved nature. Then, I remember why I opened the window in the first place. Looking down, I see a man in a dark hoodie. The hood covers his face as he thrusts his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and hurries along the street, head down.

Looks trustworthy to me.

"Hey- hey you!" I call. He glances up, just enough to show that I have his attention. Not enough to reveal any of his facial features. "Can you do me a favor?" I explain my dilemma and throw him the keys to Sonic Boom. After directing him on what to do, I sit back and wait for him to return.

After about 5-10 minutes, I hear a scraping sound, and the person is back, dragging along side him the store's ladder. I heave a sigh of relief. After the strong man (that ladder is really heavy) has propped it against the wall, I climb down- one hand on the rings of the ladder, and one holding my Book.

"Oh, thank you so much! You are a life saver! How can I thank you?!" I exclaim as soon as I've set foot on the ground. The stranger throws back his hood and grins.

"How about a kiss?"

"AUSTIN!" I shriek, throwing my arms around him. He spins me around.

"Oh, I've missed you so, so much Ally-cat..." He groans, squeezing me until I almost burst. But I don't mind.

"I've missed you more." I say as salty tears roll down my cheeks. We pull away and stare at each other for a minute, before I burst out crying again and he pulls me closer.

"Aww, Ally, sweetie, don't waste your tears now! You're gonna need them for something else," he says gently, and I freeze.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask. A million possibilities are already running through my head. He can tell, and pulls away, his hands resting on my shoulders. He gives a small chuckle and kneels on the grass.

Wait... He _kneels_ on the grass. Oh. My. Pickles. It's happening!

"Ally, I love you. I love you more than pancakes. I love you more than music. I love you more than life.

We started out as partners, then grew to be friends, then... More. You are amazing, and I wouldn't choose anyone else to share my life with. Allyson Dawson, you are my best friend. We've been through so much together, and... I want to go through everything else in my life with you.

You know me better than anyone- even Dez, even my mom, even ME. You know my biggest fears, my greatest weaknesses, my talents and my loves. You also know that I'm terrible at expressing my feelings, so you better be impressed by this."

I give a watery smile and press my hands to my mouth.

So, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming Mrs. Allyson Moon?"

He pulls out a slim, silver ring with a single diamond on it. Then, he pauses to think for a second.

"Not that your name isn't great, I just... Erm... Will you marry me? That's, uh, what I'm trying to say." I laugh through my tears. God, he's such a child.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" I sob. He smiles and slips the ring onto my finger. He stands up, beaming at me. Taking my hands in his, he whispers:

"Good. Because I can't do it without you."

He leans in to kiss me, but is interrupted by an "Awww!" I turn just in time to see Dez get slapped by Trish. His camera, that was recording Austin's proposal, falls to the ground with a _thud_.

"Nice job, Freakenstein. You ruined their moment."

He groans. "Great. Now I dropped the camera." He glares at her and picks it up. Then, he focuses it back on Austin and I with a wide smile. "Carry on."

**Is it too fluffy? Should I change it? What do you guys think?**

**Katie: Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queenc1: Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Molly: I agree. This is a much better ending, I think. **

**Tephriam: Awww, thanks! You're always so sweet! :-***

**Luckystarz910: Hehe :) Your wish is my command!**

**Randomsmileyperson: Thank you!**

**Guest: Awww. Thank you! :)**

**Love always,**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


End file.
